The present invention relates to a display device, particularly for automotive vehicles, having a transparent display panel on which opaque characters and/or symbols can be represented and over the front of which a pointer is movable, wherein ambient light can pass through the display panel from the side (rear side) remote from the observer to the front side facing towards the observer.
In such displays objects including traffic which are present on the rear side of the display panel remote from the observer and visible through the display panel in addition to the characters and/or symbols displayed make it difficult to read the display.
This is particularly disadvantageous if the display panel is arranged on the instrument panel of an automotive vehicle in the direct field o view of the driver, since in such case the driver sees, during travel, all the movements of the traffic as background of the display panel. Intensive concentration is thus required in order to be able to read the display device. The driver is, however, thereby occupied for a longer period of time with reading the display device before he can again concentrate on the traffic. This lengthy distraction is, however, very dangerous in traffic.